Underneath The Invisible Mask
by Anthoinette
Summary: A lemon oneshot. It all started with Sasuke and Naruto at a icecreamstand. A freaking icecreamstand. ...But it ended with Sasuke and Naruto in one bed and that's what counts isn't it? NaruSasu


**Okay, okay, I give up! –gives up-**** Here's you smut! Badly written and with a lot of grammar mistakes. It's my first. Don't blame me if you think it sucks...you wanted it. XP**

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own a Naruto poster.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke snorted. He was on this moment sitting with Naruto. At an icecream stand. A freaking icecream stand. With a vanilla icecream in his hand.

Naruto was happily licking his strawberry icecream, swirling his tongue around the top, going down and up and down...

Sasuke cursed. Damn, he was horny already...and he was only looking at Naruto's tongue! Sasuke turned his face away. He wasn't going there, he wasn't!

The blond, who als invaded Sasuke's mind, stopped licking to look at Sasuke. Well, he only saw hair, since Sasuke looked the other way...Naruto looked down, to Sasuke's hand. Apperently, Sasuke didn't took one lick of his icecream and now it was melting. Streams of ice where going over Sasuke's hand, dripping on the ground.

Naruto looked at his own icecream. It was completely gone. Naruto glanced at Sasuke's full hand and his own empty hand. What to do, what to do? Life was so difficult and full of choices...

Naruto grinned and bowed his head. He stuck out his tongue and licked some of the ice that was streaming down Sasuke's fingers. He was suprised that he didn't hear a snap sound when Sasuke turned his head to him.

"wha-!"

Sasuke blushed beat red when he saw what the blond was doing. He almost dropped the icecream by the feeling of the tongue. Naruto's tongue just sucked up every drop of icecream and made sure there was nothing left. Naruto smirked when he heard sasuke gasp.

Suddenly Naruto licked the air. He opened his eyes and looked at the empty hand, his tongue still out of his mouth. Naruto looked down and saw the icecream lying on the ground. He let out a whine. His eyes moved to meet Sasuke's and he frowned when he saw the bastard was smirking.

"enjoyed it?" Sasuke's voice was supose to be serious, but it was shaking. Naruto shrugged and moved over to Sasuke. Sasuke raised one eyebrow when Naruto put his arms around his neck. Naruto gently pulled Sasuke closer to his own face and blew on a sensitive spot under Sasuke's ear.

"You know Sasuke. I really like vanilla, but now your icecream is gone."

Sasuke held back a moan as Naruto kissed his neck. "so, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I just have to lick something else that tastes like vanilla, Sasuke-sama." Naruto said in a husky voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sasuke-sama?

That meant one thing. Sex. And sex was good. Especially when Naruto said Sasuke-_sama_, that meant that Sasuke was gonna top. ...Like usual of course!...ahum...ahum.

Sasuke picked up Naruto bridal style and runned trough the whole village, to the Uchiha mansion. Villagers noticed the couple and rolled their eyes. Uchiha and Uzumaki, are going to have sex. Again. The villagers knew when the couple was going to have sex. The seme was carrying the uke bridal style. It had been a tradition for some reason and a warning to the rest of the world. "We're horny and we don't want to be disturbed because were going to have naughty boy sex."

Sasuke panted when they had arrived at their mansion. That's right, **their** mansion. Naruto had officialy moved in with Sasuke a couple of weeks after the bet was over.**(1)**He already slept there of course, but then, it was made official.

Sasuke kicked the door in, careful not to let Naruto fall out of his hands. Sasuke looked around his house, like it was his first time there. What was the direction to his bedroom again?

Naruto snickered when he saw Sasuke look confused. "left." Sasuke didn't even bother to response and stormed in to their bedroom. He laid Naruto on the bed and closed the curtains with a speed, that would even let Itachi raise his eyebrows.

Then Sasuke took of his shirt and jumped on the bed, on top of Naruto. He gave his Naruto a little kiss on the lips before he smirked. "You're very cute, when you're underneath me, Naruto."

Sasuke knew that he was in trouble when Naruto started smirking. He knew he was in more trouble when Naruto dissapeared in a poof.

Sasuke knew he was in deep shit when he felt something behind him...

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed in his ear. Sasuke shivered at the feeling of something very hard against his butt. "I want to taste some vanilla. I can't do that if you're on top of me..."

Sasuke wanted to turn, grab Naruto and placed him under him. But he stopped in his actions when a hand slowly drew cirkels around his right nipple. He felt a tongue going over his neck and he couldn't help but moan.

Sasuke could feel the smirk in his neck. "My, my Sasuke. You're really taste like vanilla."

"s-shut up..." Sasuke breathed. Naruto's hand gently pushed Sasuke on the bed and turned him around. Naruto sat on top of Sasuke, his hands stil creating fire on Sasuke's chest. Naruto skillfully licked the collarbone underneath him. "N-Naruto...hurry up..."

Naruto didn't listen and just moved slowly to nibble at Sasuke's earlobe. Sasuke started to struggle when Naruto slowed down. So Naruto grinded his hips against Sasuke's, immidiately earning a moan for his actions.

"You want me to hurry up, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a husky voice. His eyes full of lust focused on Sasuke's half lidded one's.

"Fuck, yes." Sasuke grunted. Naruto smirked. And without any warning, Sasuke's jeans dissapeared. Naruto took of his shirt and noticed how Sasuke looked at him.

"too bad, I don't taste like vanilla, ne Sasuke?" Sasuke realized what he had been doing and he turned his face away, blushing.

Naruto grinded his hips against Sasuke. When Sasuke bit on his hand, trying not to moan, Naruto frowned. Naruto repeated his actions, but the only thing that could be heard was the sound of fabric against fabric. Naruto leaned down an licked at Sasuke's nipple. He supported himself with one hand and used the other to remove all the clothing that was left on their bodies.

When they were both naked, Sasuke still didn't look at Naruto. He refused. He was going to be seme tonight, and now Naruto was on top of him. Trying to get him to scream _his_ name and moan for _him_.

But_fuck,_Sasuke's mind melted when Naruto sunk his teeth into Sasuke's exposed collarbone, his fingers brushing against the inside of Sasuke's thighs, touching sensitive spots in the lines he made. Sasuke's cock throbbed in response− Naruto was _good._

Naruto's tongue darted against Sasuke's nipple and Sasuke sucked in all the air that he could find. Naruto frowned when he saw Sasuke, still biting on his hand, which had turned red at the pressure of his teeth sinking in it.

Naruto suddenly sat up, surpising Sasuke. Naruto formed a hand seal and a clone appeared next to him. Naruto shot one look at the clone, and the clone walked away. Sasuke raised one eyebrow at Naruto. Naruto just smirked and he licked Sasuke's niple again, going down. Sasuke closed his eyes and bucked his hips, when Naruto's tongue licked the top of his cock.

Suddenly the clone, appeared again, gave something to Naruto and dissapeared with a poof. Sasuke didn't even saw it happen, since his eyes were closed. But his ears heard the poof and despite having Naruto suck on his cock, which was very distracting, he looked around the room.

Naruto noticed this, even while he was very busy and smirked. He blew on the top of the cock in front of him and Sasuke hissed in pleasure. On the moment that Sasuke hissed, Naruto grabbed his hand and tied them above him to the bed post.

"wha-?"

"shh, Sasuke." Naruto gave Sasuke a light kiss on his lips and then moved his fingers to Sasuke's lips.

"Suck."

"..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers away and started to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to move his hand, to touch Naruto, resist to the position he was in. But the bandages just started to cut in his wrists and his arms slowly lost their strength, especially sinds Naruto's tongue was doing wonders with his.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke's stopped resisting and took that oppertunity to put his fingers in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke noticed that something left his mouth and he let out a wimper. Then he noticed that something was in his mouth again and he looked at Naruto.

"Suck."

This time, Sasuke just did like he was told and sucked on the fingers that were in his mouth, he sucked _hard_. He smirked when he heard Naruto moan, but let out a whine when the fingers left his mouth.

Naruto reached down between them, running his fingers along Sasuke's erection, gathering the precum at the tip and adding it to the saliva that was on his fingers. Then he moved his hand down further, searching for the muscled ring protecting Sasuke's entrance. His fingers found it and he leaned down to kiss Sasuke as he slid one finger in, sliding it in and out.

Sasuke moved a little bit as the finger entered him. The kiss and the finger made him balance between pleasure and awkward feeling inside him. Naruto put in a second finger and nibbled at Sasuke's lower lip at the same time. Making sure to distract Sasuke from the weird feeling.

Sasuke's hips slwoly moved, hoping to take the weird feeling away. His motions stopped though when Naruto's fingers brushed against something inside him causing his vision to blur. He moaned loudly and moved against Naruto's hand, trying to get more friction and more contact with that spot. Naruto smirked when he noticed Sasuke was riding his vingers. He bit down at Sasuke's collarbone, hard en touched that special spot in Sasuke at the same time. Sasuke almost cried out and his pants became even heavier. Naruto added a third finger, scissoring them slightly before withdrawing them, which earned him a whimpered protest from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm going to make you mine." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. He sat up again and positioned himself in front of Sasuke. He took some precum from Sasuke's erection and his own and used it to cover his own cock. Sasuke almost couldn't take it. The scene he was looking at was making him almost want to come.

Sasuke cried out softly as Naruto suddenly filled him. He felt Naruto waiting, letting him adjust. Sasuke tried to relax and took deep breaths. He still couldn't believe it. Why the hell was Naruto so big? I made him feel like he was a virgin every time they had sex. Sasuke was impatient, so he started to move a little bit and eventually he started to rock his hips against Naruto trying to urge the man on top of him to move.

Naruto took the hint and began thrusting slowly into Sasuke. He groaned at the sensation and he felt Sasuke echo the sound. He began to pick up the pace, adjusting his hips so that he brushed against Sasuke's prostate with every thrust. Once the rhythm was set, he just let his body thrust and lost himself in the sensations of making love to Sasuke.

Sasuke panted, his head thrown back on the bed, as Naruto thrust into him driving him higher and higher with every thrust. Before long his vision went white and his muscles clenched as he cried out with his climax. Naruto groaned as he felt Sasuke tighten around him, and a few short thrusts later his cry joined Sasuke's as he followed his lover over the edge.

Sasuke cried out Naruto's name as he felt that he was being filled with Naruto's semen. He let out a soft moan when he felt Naruto went out of him. Naruto planted a soft kiss on Sasuke lips and removed the bandages.

Sasuke followed his every move with half lidded eyes. They shot open thought when Naruto started to like the fluids on his stomach away with long strokes of his tongue. When Naruto was done and had made sure that everything was gone he snuggled up against his lover, putting the blankets over them with one hand.

Sasuke just closed his eyes en put his arms around the blond. "that was good..." he breathed. Naruto snickered. "Of course it was good, Sasuke. I was on top."

"shut up..." it was supose to be a command, but Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't mean it in that way.

"ne, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Love you."

"Love you to, dobe."

"and you know what?"

"Hn?"

"you really taste like vanilla."

Naruto looked up with a smile on his face as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "what do I taste like?'

Sasuke ran his tongue past Naruto's lips and neck. "You taste like Naruto."

"...is that a good taste?"

Sasuke planted his lips on Naruto. "It's the best taste ever."

**/////00000\\\\\**

**(1) For**** the readers who didn't read Beneath the Invisible Mask: the bet was between Naruto and Kakashi; Naruto was going to drop his idiotic mask for two weeks. In that period Sasuke and Naruto realize their love for eachother. This is the smut sequel I promised to the readers.  
**

**So...that was my first smut...My god, I suck...!Thanks for reviewing or stuff like that! Please vote for the poll X3**


End file.
